


Pita Ten: A voted Story

by icecheetah



Category: Chobits, Mai HiME, Pita Ten, The Antique Gift Shop
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecheetah/pseuds/icecheetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little story, posted on a forum, where the members voted on what would happen. Now "complete", and put here for archiving. It's old.<br/>Embarrassingly old</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Pita Ten: A voted story.**  
>  I decided to put this here to fill up the space. I made this a long time ago, and it's hardly up to my current work quality, but it does have that whimsical, fun side that comes with inexperience. I hope that if you read this, you can enjoy that aspect. All the rest is as it was in the original.

  
**Pita Ten: A voted story.**   


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Chapter 1.

Kotarou Higuchi was studying when Misha burst in carrying a large pot.

"Guess what! Guess what! I made something for ya su!" she said excitedly.

"Urrrgh, Misha, not nowwww," Kotarou groaned.

"Twy it? Pwetty please suuu?" Misha said, with pleading eyes.

Kotarou was silent for a minute.

"...ok..." he said. He looked in the pot. In it was a mix of vegetables in some sort of red sauce. At the very least, it smelt good, which was a very good sign.

He took a bite. Misha looked at him expectantly.

"Well su?" she asked.

"AHHHHHH! SPICY! WATER!" Kotarou yelled, crying.

"Ah! Water water!" Misha said as she ran off into the kitchen. When she came back, she was carrying a glass. She plopped it down on the table and Kotarou drank deeply.

"More water!" Misha said and ran off again.

"I'm... ahhh... fine!" Kotarou yelled at her. But she still grabbed another glass of water. She ran back. Tripped.

"Ahhhhh!" she crash landed on the floor and the water got everywhere. On the carpets, under the door, on Misha and in the doormat.

"Auuuu! I got dese letteries wet suuu!" she sobbed.

"It's ...hah...ok," Kotarou panted as he helped Misha pick up the letters. Then he stopped at one and said, "huh? What's this?" before opening it.

Dear Kotarou,

I'm sorry that I cannot be home more often, so I bought you three super-premium tickets for the fair on Sunday. Using these you can get free food and rides for the whole day. Go with your friends.

Love, Dad.

"A fair?" Misha squeaked, "I wanna goes too!"

"But what about the others?" Kotarou asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

  


  


**Chapter 2:**

Original Question.

Who goes to the fair?  
A: Kotarou, Misha and a boy.  
B: Kotarou, Misha and a girl.  
C: Kotarou, a boy and a girl. Not Misha. **  
D: Kotarou tells Misha to go with his other friends. He has to study.**

Chapter 2:

Misha stood outside the Ltree fair gates with Koboshi Uematsu. They could hear very loud laughter, screaming and music on the other side of the gates, so it must've been quite popular. Koboshi fidgeted in irritation.

"Hey! You (pant) two!" a young, rather out of breath male voice called out. Koboshi looked up, and burst.

"SHEESH! Ten-Chan, do you have ANY idea how early I got up today just to hang out with YOU TWO? You have NO RIGHT to be late!" she yelled, stopping Takashi Ayanokoji in his tracks. Misha sighed.

"Just because I'm not Ko... hoi, Misha, didn't you tell me that you lose a little happiness every time you sigh?" he asked.

Misha looked up to him, tearful, "Bu... but Kotarou had to stay home and studies s(snif). He's missing out on all dis fun suuuuu," she whined.

Ten-chan stood, thoughtful for all of five seconds.

"I know! We can get him a load of free stuff and hold a big party for him afterwards!" he said, quickly and loudly.

"What..." Koboshi began, but an very cheered up Misha interrupted her.

"Really weally? Party party!" she yelled and giggled, startling many passers-by, who gave the group weird looks. Koboshi bowed a little, embarrassed.

"I dunno... I have to..." she began, but was interrupted by Misha... again. But she was sad, this time.

"Awwwuh, I just wemembered... I have a meeting after dis suuuu," she said.

Uematsu grinned, evilly and struck a heroic pose.

"Then we shall make sure that, **even without you,** Kotarou has as much fun at the party as he would've here," she proclaimed, grabbing Ten-Chan's arm, "after all, it is our **DUTY!** "

"Owwww! U-e-ma-tsu," Ten-Chan complained, "leggo!"

"Reallies su?" Misha said, lighting up, "Thankie, thankie THANKIES SU!"

After Ten-Chan shook and Misha hugged them, the group finally walked into the fair, but the hardly stepped in before they started to bicker. Ten-Chan had seen a ride where you are tied into a chair attached to bungee cords, which fling you up into the air. Uematsu wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, and while they bickered over that, Misha said something about ponies.

  



	3. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Poll 2 Result: What now?

A: Ten-Chan wins.  
 **B: Uematsu wins.**  
C: Misha forces them to go on the Merry Go Round.  
D: They compromise and go on the roller coaster.

 **Chapter 3:**

Uematsu began to regret her decision to go onto the Ferris wheel. Each carriage could accommodate about four people, which meant that she was in the same carriage as Misha. Well, sharing with Takashi wouldn't be all that great, but...

"Misha! Could you PLEASE calm DOWN? You're making the carriage ROCK!" Uematsu screamed. Misha was running from side to side, gazing out in wonder as they got higher.

"I feel sick," Ten-Chan complained, all too quietly.

"Wow whee! I can see all of Tokyo su! Look, its our school! And Kotarou's housee!" Misha said gleefully, before running to the other side so vigorously it made the carriage tilt... and the other two crash onto the floor.

"MISHA!" Uematsu screeched, before looking down, "sorry, Ten-Chan."

"Urrrrgh," Ten-Chan groaned.

"Huh? If this is enough to ma...aaaeke..." Uematsu said as Misha, surprisingly, grabbed both Takashi and Uematsu and shoved their faces right up to the window.

"Look!" Misha said, hurridly.


	4. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Original Question: What do they see?  
A. Kotarou! He's come after all!  
B. A small, crying child.  
 **C. The owner of the fair, holding a microphone and looking creepy.**  
D. The person that controls the Ferris wheel, looking very angry.

 **Chapter 4:**

With their faces pressed hard against the glass of the carriage, Ten-Chan and Uematsu looked down. A huge crowd had gathered around a small person with a black cape and large, black boots, who was wielding a microphone.

"Welcome my Ltree fair," he, judging by the voice, announced, "I hope you have all really enjoyed the rides here and...heh... the food. Especially the food! Bwa-hah-hah! Yes...the food!" he laughed like a manic, but the crowd stood, entranced by his ravings, "don't you just want to do everything I say now that you ate it? Go on then, find ANYONE who still has free will and give them their fair share of... CANDYFLOSS!" he waved his hands dramatically and the crowd dispersed, slowly, looking almost like zombies. As if he was tired, the Owner of the fair dropped the microphone and slouched off.

"That's... insane!" Uematsu gasped as soon as Misha let Ten-Chan and her go. Ten chan collapsed.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't see a food stall... I would have run for it," he said.

"What? You came here intending to EAT?" Uematsu said, shocked, "you could have become ... like THAT!"

"Uh, yeah... I sorta planned to have breakfast here... it being free and all," Ten-Chan explained, embarrassed, as their carriage started to go down. Unfortunately, his stomach rumbled.

"You haven't eaten BREAKFAST? TEN-CHAN, YOU ARE THE SMART ONE HERE!" Uematsu yelled.

"OI! HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT THERE WAS A ZOMBIE INVASION GOING ON!" Ten-Chan retorted.

"QUIETIES SU!" Misha yelled. Both of the fighters looked at her, and they didn't notice a fine stream of glitter falling on them.

"Misha... you... shouted? Pffft," Ten-Chan said, laughing

"I ...ha... can't believe it! You sounded ridiculous!" Uematsu said, laughing a lot more than Ten-Chan. Neither of them were capable of noticing Misha sigh with relief.

"All righties su," she said, "what'll we do when this gondola reaches the bottom?"


	5. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Answer to Misha's question:  
 **A. Run**  
B. Try and stop... whatever the fair ground manager's plan is.  
C. See if the "zombies" have a weakness, before deciding whether or not to run.  
D. Split up because everyone has different ideas.

 **Chapter 5:**

The very second the carriage stopped moving, Uematsu grabbed Ten Chan and Misha's arms. She dragged them behind her as she ran as fast as she could, attracting the attention the few 'zombies' that were in the area. They seemed to sense that Uematsu and her group hadn't eaten any fairground food, as they started to follow her. At the same time, she slowed down. Ten-Chan was still a rather sickly dead weight and Misha was struggling.

"Koboshi Chaaan! We have to helpies su!" she wailed.

"We're not tha-aaaaat!" Uematsu replied, tripping on a large stone at the same time. She let go of Ten-Chan and Misha, crashed face first onto the ground. Almost as soon as he landed, Ten-Chan groaned and pushed himself up. Wobbling slightly, he walked over to where Uematsu was lying still. He shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Uematsu, get up!" he said, but she seemed to be unconscious.

One of the 'zombies' got really close and grabbed Uematsu's hair. She didn't react.

"HEY! GO AWAY!" Ten-Chan shouted. To his surprise, the zombie went "muh" and walked off, dragging Uematsu with it. Takashi gawped at it, "... and...AND LET GO OF HER!"

The zombie dropped Uematsu roughly and carried on walking. Ten-Chan walked up to her and poked her cheek. Definetly unconscious.

"So... what ever is in the food just makes these people REALLY open to suggestion," he thought, grinning. Then, he spoke aloud.

"Hey Misha! I think we... Misha?"


	6. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Misha is gone! What happens now?

A: Ten-Chan drags Uematsu home and thinks.  
B: Ten-Chan waits for Uematsu to wake up and searches for Misha.  
C: Ten-Chan drags Uematsu home and we see what Misha is doing.  
 **D: Kotarou (remember him?) watches the news.**

Kotarou lay down his textbook and sighed. He'd been studying for ages now, so his brain was absolutely stuffed with information. Deciding to test himself after a rest, he switched on the TV and flicked through the channels.

"...and now on ... I like Catriona... and anyone who likes him... has a different opinion from me... I love ancient churches...with bacon on the side... attack at the LTree fair... you get bigger and we're both HAPPY!"

"WHA?" Kotarou gawped at the TV, "wait a second..." he switched back to the news.

"Two young children were seen fleeing from the scene of what appears to be a zombie infestation at the LTree fair. One of the children seemed to be unconscious. While some people believe this is a hoZZZZT..." the newsperson said, before Kotarou turned the TV off. He sat, worried.

"LTree... isn't that where Misha and the other's went?" he mumbled, getting up and roughly grabbing his coat. He almost tore it when he put it on, "ARRRRGH! I should've known better than to let MISHA go anywhere without me!"

Just as he was about to leave, the door burst open, and in the doorway was Ten-Chan, leaning on the doorframe and carrying Uematsu.

"Hoi...Kotar..ou," he gasped.


	7. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

What happens now?  
A: Ten-Chan explains the situation to Kotarou, and they both go back to the fair.  
B: Ten-Chan explains the situation to Kotarou, and they argue.  
C: They call the police **  
D: We go back to Misha, who is trying to fight off the zombies.**

 **Chapter 7.**

As she ran towards the centre of the fair, Misha turned back. She saw Ten-Chan carrying Uematsu away, and half smiled. Then, she turned to face the crowd of 'zombies' and jumped. A pair of small, glowing, feathered wings appeared on her back and she flew high above the crowd. She reached out.

"Righties su! One zombie cure coming up! I summon... BUNNY CHAN!" she yelled and a small light formed above her outstretched hand. Out of this came a bunny shaped cuddly toy, similar to but bigger than the ones Misha wore in her hair, with some kanji on it's head. She caught it, and it started to emit some sort of dust, which fell on the crowd. The 'zombies' reached up, some tried to jump, but they all continued to try and catch her, even when Bunny Chan flopped over from exhaustion. Misha panicked.

"AH! Bunny Chan's tired and it didn't workies su! What do I do?" she said, waving her arms franticly. Then, she noticed something.

The 'zombies' were talking.

"Ah..." Misha said, going red, "It's de otha kind su. Come ta thinks of it... didn't Sa-chan say that real zombies don't go after angelies?"

"MISHA," a voice, definetly Kotarou's, yelled bellow.

Misha turned, "Ah! Kota..." she stopped herself from yelling. Ten Chan and Kotarou were both below, looking around, not looking up.

"Kotarou Kun will get mad if Ten Chan sees me," she said to herself.


	8. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

What now?  
A. Ten-Chan looks up and sees Misha.  
B. Misha flied behind a building.  
 **C. Kotarou looks up...**  
D. The person responsible for this appears.

 **Chapter 8:**

When he heard Misha almost say his name, Kotarou looked up and regretted it. She was up there, on the other side of a large ride, waving her arms and trying to pretend she was falling, which only made her more noticeable and ridiculous, as she was higher than any nearby buildings or rides. Kotarou crossed his arms in front of him, trying to look stern. Hopefully, she'd get the message before Ten-Chan no...

"OI! Kotarou! I'm going to climb this ride and see if I can spot Misha or that creepy Fairground owner!" Ten-Chan yelled beside a tower of some sort.

"NO! I'll go up!" Kotarou yelled, and clambered up a ride near him before Ten-Chan could reply. Ten-Chan scratched his cheek, bemused.

"My, what a strange being," he heard a voice behind him say.

Ten-Chan turned.


	9. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

What now:  
A: Kotarou finds Misha and yells at her.  
 **B: Ten-Chan turns and it's the Fairground keeper  
** C: Ten-Chan turns and it's a mysterious person.  
D: Misha tries to hide from Kotarou.

 **Chapter 9:**

When Ten-Chan turned, he saw the owner of the fairground, looking wistfully at the sky, so Ten-Chan looked up too, but he saw nothing.

"Was that an angel?" the fairground owner asked the sky. Ten-Chan shook his head. Angels?

"Are you mad?" he asked. The fairground owner turned towards him.

"You seem to be quite independent," he commented.

Ten-Chan smirked and crossed his arms, proudly, observing the fairground owner. "I'm to smart to eat fairground food," he lied, looking quite scary. Just then he noticed the fairground owners big... black... AWESOME boots.

"SO?" the fairground owner yelled, before spinning and gesturing dramatically at a bunch of 'zombies' which were watching the confrontation. As if they were given an order, the stared to walk towards to two, glaring. Ten-Chan stepped forwards, grinning.

"STOP! TURN BACK RIGHT NOW AND DON'T LISTEN TO THIS GUY AGAIN!" he yelled, pointing at the fairground owner. The 'zombies' turned away.

"No! Wait!" the fairground owner shouted, but they continued to leave. He sighed and turned to Ten-Chan. "You were right, you are quite intelligent. If I tell you what I want... might you consider joining me?" he asked.

"No way! Turning people into those things is bad and... I really want your boots!" Ten-Chan replied. To his surprise, the fairground owner recoiled in horror.

"NO!" he yelled.


	10. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated.

Now?

 **A. Takashi beats up the fairground owner and steals his boots**.  
B. They fight.  
C. Takashi fights badly and Misha flies in front of him.  
D. Kotarou tries to find Misha, but wants to help Takashi.

 **Chapter 10:**

The fairground owner charged at Takashi and punched him right in the mouth, sending the surprised kid shoulder first into a candyfloss stall. He grunted as he tried to push himself up, but the fairground owner grabbed the collar of Takashi's shirt and hoisted him up.

"NO ONE TOUCHES THE BOOTS!" he yelled in Takashi's face. Takashi looked up, but for some reason, the man's face was covered by his fringe. "Still," the fairground owner mused, "I don't believe in wasting intelligence..." he reached for his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate. With his teeth, he ripped it open; "I'll take good care of you when you lose your independence."

"BEEEEYAAAA!" someone yelled behind them, and the owner turned. Kotarou crashed into him from above and the owner, shocked, let go of both Ten-Chan and the bar. Misha landed right in front of Takashi and helped him up, while Kotarou and the owner fought in the background.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Takashi yelled the moment he found his feet.

"Upsies su," Misha replied.

"Wha..." Takashi began, but Kotarou yelled, "never mind." He ran towards Kotarou and noticed that somehow, in the fight, he'd managed to loosen the boots.

"He seemed to think the boots were important... maybe he'll freak out if I pull 'em off," Takashi thought, and dived forwards to grab them. He didn't pay any attention to Misha as he pulled off the first, which was loose. As for the second...

CRASH!

When he pulled off the second boot, something separated him from the group, and he hit his head on the ground. Dazed, he hardly heard what was going on around him.

Kotarou and the owner had a much softer landing, as they crashed into some boxes near Misha. Kotarou rolled off to the side, while the owner stood, holding his head. His cloak fell to the ground, and his black hair didn't cover his brown eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said in a much softer voice, "...where am I?"


	11. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo or CLAMP*. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated.

What now?

 **A: Takashi tries the boots on.**  
B: The owner explains everything he knows.  
C: They beat up the Owner, thinking he's pretending.  
D: The Owner is Pretending.

 **Chapter 11**

"What do you...?" Kotarou began to ask, but Misha interrupted him.

"Ya don't know where ya's are su? Who are you su?" she asked, quickly.

"I'm Minoru Kokubunji*" the owner of the fair said, scratching his head, "and the last thing I remember, I was trying on those boots after a trip to Korea..."

Meanwhile, Takashi recovered. He was still a bit dazed, but he could walk straight and he felt pretty fine. He picked up the boots. Somehow, they were unaffected by the fight, still shiny, big, black and awesome. He looked at his manky trainers that were falling apart, and had an incredible urge to try them on.

"Well, I'll just see how these look," he said to himself, and began to take of his other shoes.

"...and even as I left, the shop keeper's tall assistant stared at me, looking quite grave. It kinda frightened me so I ran of," Minoru explained, then he sighed, "maybe I should've gone back and asked why she looked concerned."

"You think that those boots made you want to take over the world with those zombies?" Kotarou asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"...sorry..." Minoru mumbled.

"It's OKIES!" Misha said, glomping Minoru, "it was deffers those evil boots that made ya act bad su! Ya didn't mean it su!"

Kotarou sighed, "I think you are chocking him, Misha."

"Oh, sowwy, I..." Misha began, letting go of Minoru at the same time, but they were interrupted by evil laughter behind them. Kotarou and Misha turned while Minoru just looked up.

"I... understand..." a rather creepy looking Takashi said. Kotarou turned back to Minoru.

"Ok, it's definetly the boots!" he said, panicked.

*The new character is from "Chobits".


	12. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo or CLAMP. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated.

What now?  
A: Misha uses angel magic to save Ten-Chan  
 **B: Minoru does something.**  
C: Kotarou knocks some sense into Ten-Chan.  
D: They run.

 **Chapter 12.**

Minoru stood up defiantly.

"I'm sorry that I bought those shoes. I didn't think..." he said and paused. He walked up to Takashi, slowly.  
Takashi smirked. "I got these off you. You think you can take me?" he asked. Minoru looked up and, almost lazily, put his head to the side.

"I can ..."

Before he could finish his own sentence, Minoru leapt at Takashi, aiming for the waist. "Wha...y...DAH!" Takashi yelled when Minoru collided with him, flinging both of them into a coconut shy. It collapsed and showered them with coconuts and prizes. Blindly, Takashi reached for something hard, and flung it at Minoru. Whatever it was, it was sharp. Ignoring his new cheek wound, Minoru shoved Takashi into the ground hard, stunning him. He held Takashi in that position, panting.

"...try, can't I?"

Kotarou had been watching the whole time, unsure. Even though he was under the influence of the... boots... Takashi was still Kotarou's best friend... and he didn't want to hurt accidently hurt Minoru either. He turned to Misha, who was unusually quiet. She had her eyes closed and looked calm. Was she ignoring the fight?

"Please, do something!" he begged.

"I can only do so much, su," she replied, grimacing a little.


	13. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo or CLAMP. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated. All votes here are ignored.

...now?  
 **A. Kotarou joins in with the fight anyway.**  
B. Minoru wins.  
C: Takashi wins.  
D: Whatever Misha is doing fails.

 **Chapter 13.**

"What are you doing?" Kotarou asked Misha, but she kept her eyes closed and ignored him. He'd never seen her concentrate so much before. It was... bizarre. He gave up, sighed and turned back to the fight. By now, Takashi was limping badly while Minoru couldn't open his left eye. Both moved slowly and breathed heavily, looking for an opening.

Suddenly, Takashi threw himself at Minoru and grabbed his collar. Once again they crashed to the floor, but this time, Minoru hit his head. Takashi lifted Minoru by the collar.

"Id...eee...ot!" he gasped, raising his fist.

"No!" Kotarou yelled, running. Takashi turned and looked up, surprised, before Kotarou grabbed him and dragged him away from Minoru. Takashi let go of Minoru's collar and tried to fight Kotarou, but his blows were weak, and Kotarou pinned him to the ground easily.

"Please stop this, I don't want to hurt you," Kotarou said.

"Then get off wimp," Takashi tried to growl, but he was still somewhat breathless.

"Sorry..." Kotarou mumbled.

"Ooooooooowwwwwww!" Takashi yelped, "What's go...ing on?"

Kotarou blinked, surprised. Two seconds ago Takashi looked pretty much malevolent, now he looked confused, and in pain. Confused himself, Kotarou turned his head, and saw Minoru, sitting with a stupid grin on his face, boots in hand.

"I did it," he said, then fell over.

"Kota...rou, gerrof my ...ah...chest!" Takashi gasped. Kotarou slowly rose, keeping an eye on Takashi, just in case. "Kotarou, why... are you looking... at me like that?"

"I hear something over there!" some adult sounding voice yelled. Kotarou turned to face the source, and it was a fireman. At the same time, Misha said "suuuuuuu" and there was a soft thump in her direction. The fireman raised his hat and scratched his head.

"What the blazes?"

Notes: The fight scene is rather different from the original.


	14. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo or CLAMP. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated.

So what now?  
A. Kotarou mumbles someting about a zombie attack and everyone is sent to hospital.  
 **B. Koboshi runs past the fireman to yell at someone, anyone.**  
C. Misha faints as well.  
D. They all go to the hospital and Kotarou talks to Minoru.

 **Chapter 14.**

The fireman ran down the hill, but he stopped when a small, blonde person charged past him.

"NRRRRRRRGHAAAAA!" Koboshi screeched, "TEN CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" She looked almost deranged. Takashi tried to push himself up, occasionally groaning. In the end, he just have up and let himself lie there, looking in Uematsu's general direction. She didn't seem to notice him...she probably wasn't looking at the ground.

"Uematsu, I...urk... don't think this is the...gh...TIME...to," he gasped. Uematsu finally looked down and... paused.

"Ten-chan...you're hurt?" Koboshi asked, very quietly.

"Dah... it's not **too** much. A ha haoooowww," Takashi replied, trying to grin. Unfortunately, he grimaced instead, "Anyway... glad to see you're fine."

"TEN-CHAN! You...idiot! How can you say that when you are clearly in a worse state than **I** was in?" Koboshi yelled. But she wasn't angry now... The fireman walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down miss," he said, "the last thing he needs is stress." Koboshi blushed and turned away, silent. The fireman looked up and faced Kotarou.

"You, dance like a chicken," he ordered.

"Ara?" Kotarou yelped. At the same time, something pink and very fast rushed past Kotarouand punched the Fireman in the face, yelling, "DON'T BULLY KOTAROU!" As the fireman flew backwards and crashed, Kotarou realised it was Misha. She towered over the fireman, looking positively terrifying for the first time in her life.

"," the fireman gabbled, guarding himself with his arm. Misha smiled, instantly transforming into her usual, cheerful self.

"That's okies, su!" she said, and sat, she looked up, eyes closed, "I'm tired suu." Tentativly, the fireman got up, brushed himself off, and looked around. He coughed and started fiddling with his jacket.

"All of you dance like chickens," he said.

"Not this again."

"Suuu."

"Are you insagggh!"

"..."

"Right, you are all yourselves," the fireman mumbled. He looked up and turned his head to the left.

"Ah, I hear the ambulances," he commented.

"Ambulances?" Takashi yelped.


	15. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this chapter are mine. They belong to Koge Donbo or CLAMP. All of these chapters are written on the fly as soon as I update, so there may be mistakes. Any comments or reviews are appreciated.

What now?  
 **A: Minoru is taken to a different hospital from Takashi and Kotarou looks for him.**  
B: Everyone says goodbye to Minoru.  
C: Minoru tells his story on the ambulance.  
D: Takashi avoids going to a hospital.

 **Chapter 15**

If I'm wrong about any of the hospital related details, could you please tell me? I've never been in an ambulance... or an accident.

Kotarou was kinda happy that the ambulance was so loud. For some reason, Takashi was whining about how he was fine.

Absolutely fandabbydozzey.

Never mind the twisted ankle, exhaustion, bruises and whatever else they'd blamed on the 'zombies'. Never mind his stretcher. Nope, all he needed to do was go home and rest. His mother would know what to do.

He wouldn't even listen to Kotarou in his strange panic.

"Maybe I should've gone with Misha and Minoru," Kotarou thought. Minoru was put in another ambulance and, even though it seemed like a bad idea to leave Misha with an injured person, Kotarou wanted to be with his friend. Uematsu... she'd gone straight into Takashi's ambulance. Since Kotarou had sat down next to her, she hadn't said a word. Even though the ambulance would probably have drowned out whatever she said, her silence made him uncomfortable.

He'd ask her what it was about later.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kotarou and Uematsu were given checkups while Takashi was wheeled away. According to the nurse, they were pretty good. Maybe not absolutely fine, but they wouldn't need treatment. When the nurse left, Kotarou turned to Uematsu.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Uematsu flinched and looked at him, surprised.

"Wha...what?" she stuttered.

"You seem down..." Kotarou said.

"Ah ah... it's just...weird, y'know? A lot of people were probably hurt... what happened to Takashi, anyway?" she said, fidgeting the whole time. Kotarou looked away, and up, thoughtful.

"Well..." he said and got up, "Koboshi, go home. I don't know the full story yet."

"What?" Koboshi yelped, getting back some of her anger. Too late, Kotarou was already walking away, quickly. He turned and waved.

"Don't worry! I'll explain later!"

"Another hospital?" Kotarou yelped at the receptionist. She didn't seem bothered, but many people in the room tsked.

"Yes. Our ER is rather full, so we sent him to the less crowded Tokyo West hospital. Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked.

"No..." Kotarou said. Tokyo West... he didn't even know what section it was in. He sighed,

"Do you have a map?"


	16. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Kotarou isn't my character, he is from Pita Ten by Koge Donbo.

**Disclaimer:** In some variation of this universe, (i.e. alternate universe) this is a completely original story. Here, it is fanfiction, and Kotarou is not my character.

realises that they left the boots at the fair.  
B. Kotarou thinks of his father.  
C. Kotarou finds Tokyo West.  
 **D. Someone strange walks past Kotarou.**

Chapter 16

The map was useless. It may have had the route marked clearly on it, but it was far to big for Kotarou to hold and he wasn't entirely sure that he was holding it the right way up... or reading it correctly. The street he was in definetly did not have the same layout as the street he thought he was in.

"Dah!" Kotraou yelped when the wind suddenly picked up and knocked the map out of his hands, again. He threw himself at it, and just managed to grab a corner before he hit the ground. He heard a splash.

"Should've just asked for written directions," he grumbled as he picked himself up. He held up the now soggy map in front of him. It tore, and most of the map ended up in a puddle. The ink was spreading.

Very definetly ruined.

Kotarou sighed, there was no way he could return the map now, and he'd have to ask for directions. He looked around, but the street was deserted. There had been some rather nervous looking people a while back... maybe they wouldn't think that he was a zombie?

Or worse...

He turned and began to walk back. Before he reached the corner, a young man limped past Kotarou, completely ignoring him. Kotarou stopped... there was something off about the man... why hadn't he noticed him before? Kotarou tuned.

"Excuse me, Sir!" he yelled, "Are you ok?"


	17. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ Kotarou is copyrighted to Koge Donbo.

_Disclaimer:_ One character is mine. I drew him one night and wondered what to do with him, before I had to update this. He fitted. Kotarou isn't that character.

A. The man stops and turns.  
B. The man continues to ignore Kotarou and walks away.  
C. The man continues to ignore Kotarou and disappears.  
 **D. Kotarou runs after the man.**

 **Chapter 17.**

After Kotarou yelled, the man stopped and waited. It didn't take long for Kotarou to catch up.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to know where the Tokyo West Hospital is?" he asked, slightly out of breath. At the same time, he tried to get a good look at the man. With dark shoulder length hair and a somewhat muscular body shape, he wouldn't have looked out of place in some romance novel. Well, if he wasn't wearing worn, casual clothes. Still, this wasn't weird enough to be what was bugging Kotarou...

"Ah, just go down that street until you see the shopping centre, and turn right. It should be easy to find," the man said, pointing. He sounded surprised.

"Thank you very much!" Kotarou said, "and, are you alright? You limped..."

"It's nothing."

"Ok, have a good day," Kotarou said, bowing, before running off to the shopping centre. He stopped. The place was deserted, much like everywhere else, but it felt a bit... more so. There weren't even any cars there. The 'zombie' invasion only started an hour or so ago. Where were all the shoppers?

"Did you for get my directions already?" the man asked.

"No!" Kotarou yelped, surprised to find the man behind him. He didn't hear any footsteps, and with that limp...

"Just follow me kid. I don't have anywhere to go, might as well help," the man grunted, and walked, now fine, it seemed.

"Uh... but sir..." Kotarou mumbled.

"Call me Devros," the man said, "Second class, follower of Ara..." the man stopped to hit his forehead, "Sorry, forgot I'm not a part of _that_ any more."


	18. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ Shizuru and Kotarou aren't mine, they belong to Sunrise Studios and Koge Donbo, respectivly.

_Disclaimer:_ Shizuru and Kotarou aren't mine, and Shizuru doesn't have the copyright to Natsuki either. I don't know where some Mai HiME fans got that idea.

 **A. Kotarou follows Devros.  
** B. Kotarou says he's fine and goes off on his own.  
C. Kotarou asks him questions.  
 **D. Devros asks Kotarou questions.**

 **Chapter 18.**

As he followed Devros to the hospital, Kotarou was battered by many strange questions. Questions like: "Have you ever met a girl called...?", "Have you ever seen someone who looked odd? Like they were from some comic or cartoon?", "Have you ever seen someone who felt more real than you?", "Have you ever seen people break the laws of physics?" To most of these, Kotarou answered "No," and he only lied once. For some reason, Devros was getting quite excited. Kotarou started to wonder if following that guy was a good idea.

"I'm sorry, but one last question, are you interested in Quantum..."

"Ara? You seem quite chipper compared to everyone else," an elegant, womanly voice said. Devros froze, like an animal caught in headlights, and Kotarou looked. A business suit clad woman stood in front of the hospital. She smiled as she kneeled down and looked at Kotarou. "Ah! Kotarou! I didn't expect to find you here!"

"I... I'm sorry, ma'am but I don't think I've met you," he stuttered. Just how did she know his name? She got up and bowed, but she didn't seem surprised.

"I'm sorry, you must be another Kotarou then," she said, "My name is Shizuru Fujino."

"Pleased to meet you," Devros said, gruffly, as he grabbed Kotarou's shoulders and pulled him back, "but we can't talk. I must take this boy to the hospital." Shizuru looked at Devros suspiciously, but only for a second. She smiled again.

"Well, then I'll leave you be. I have my own business to attend to," she said, before walking past them, "Have a good day!"

Devros eventually let go of Kotarou, but he stared at her until she dissappeared.


	19. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** All characters are the copyright of their respective creators.

**Disclaimer:** It's pretty clear that this is an AU by now. So... I don't own the original versions of two of the characters here, but do I own these alternates?

A. Devros physically drags Kotarou to the hospital.  
B. Devros drags Kotarou in the direction Shizuru went.  
 **C. Devros runs after Shizuru and Kotarou follows.**  
D. Devros runs after Shizuru and Kotarou goes to the hospital.

Chapter 19.

Devros got up, and walked in the same direction as Shizuru. He said, "Well kid, you can see the hospital from here. I'm off," without turning to face Kotarou.

"Thank you," Kotarou said, but Devros didn't wave or even nod his head in acknowledgement. This all seemed a bit suspicious to Kotarou. The guy was leaving even though they hadn't finished their conversation! Plus, he seemed to dislike Shizuru, though she didn't seem to know him. It was just weird.

"Minoru will still be in the hospital in a few minutes," Kotarou thought, "I'll just figure out what's going on and come back." He started to walk, trying to follow Devros without getting close enough to be spotted. After a while, he saw Devros stop and turn to face... something. Possibly an alley. He was far away and Kotarou couldn't see through buildings. As Kotarou got closer, it became clear from Devros' body language that he was angry, arguing. Eventually, Kotarou got close enough to hear "...don't belong in this universe."

"I could say the same of you, but 'variation' is the correct term," someone replied. Shizuru!

"Peh, and I suppose you think YOU have a right to stick your nose in here when I don't?"

"As long as you don't damage anything, what you do here doesn't matter."

"LIAR!" Devros yelled, and crouched like a tiger. Kotarou ran.

"Devros!" he shouted. Devros turned his head, surprised and shocked. His mouth began to open, but a long, strange, red and grey chain wrapped itself around him and pulled him to the ground. Shizuru walked out of what was definitely an alley, with a serious and grim expression. In her hands was a red pole, which was attached to the chains.

"Devros? This changes things. You're under arrest for altering the laws of physics in many variations, murdering dozens of class two and three angels, and ..."

The speech was long, but Kotarou didn't hear the rest. Murdering... angels? He stepped away from Devros, shocked. Misha was with Minoru... what if he'd led him to Misha?

Devros stared at Shizuru, his expression dark and angry. Somehow, he managed to stand, even though he couldn't push himself up with his arms. His mouth moved, but Kotarou couldn't hear anything. Shizuru started to look frightened.

"KOTAROU! RUN!" she yelled.

"Void Shard," Devros said, and the chains ceased to be.


	20. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ Fujino Shizuru is copyrighted to Sunrise Studios. Higuchi Kotarou is Copyrighted to Koge Donbo.

_Disclaimer:_ No matter how many stories of mine she's determined to wiggle herself into, Shizuru is not mine. And never will be. Now stop taking over my ideas, woman!

Kotarou isn't mine either, but everyone keeps trying to vote him out of the story, so who cares?

What now?  
A: Kotarou runs and hides.  
B: Kotarou tries to help Shizuru.  
 **C: Kotarou runs and we focus on Devros V. Shizuru**  
D: Kotarou hides in a place where he can watch the fight.

 **Chapter 20.**

"KOTAROU! RUN!" Shizuru yelled, so loud her ears hurt. Before he could, Devros finished his spell. Shizuru's element disappeared from her hands, which now felt hot. That was defiantly void magic.

So, if this was THAT Devros, then why wasn't he...?

Shizuru leapt to one side, dodging Devros' charge, and re-summoned her element. Just as she landed, Deveros slammed her into the wall. She slumped forwards, pinned to the wall by a hand. He punched her, repeatedly in the side, then let her fall. Though she was still awake, Shizuru didn't move. It hurt too much.

Something pressed against her head.

"What did they hire YOU for?" Devros spat, "just because you can summon some sort of weapon?"

Shizuru smiled. No, it wasn't just that.

"Kiyohime," she whispered.

A sound, like a colossal rockfall, made Devros look away and release Shizuru. She lifted her head and watched Kiyohime, a gigantic, robotic, multi-headed snake make short work of the building Shizuru had been pinned against. Hopefully no-one was hurt. Shizuru forced herself to stand and, while Devros was still distracted by her 'child', fiddle with a device she had in her pocket. Quickly. There's no way she could let Kiyohime die.

When she typed the last key, she lifted faced the combatants and plastered a smile on her face. "Enough, Kiyohime," she said, and the child disintegrated in a white flame. Devros turned, confused, as Shizuru stepped into the portal she had just created. Her fake smile didn't leave her face until the portal closed and she collapsed.


	21. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ Misha and Kotarou are the creations of Koge Donbo, and are copyrighted to her.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own hospitals, Misha or Kotarou. If I did I probably would be in a rather dodgy situation.

A. Devros passes Kotarou's hiding place, muttering.  
B. Devros finds Kotarou.  
C. Kotarou decides to investigate after sitting still for a while.  
 **D. Misha wonders where Kotarou is.**

 **Chapter 21.**

Misha sat in the hospital's waiting room, fidgeting. She stared out the gigantic windows, twiddled her thumbs, got up, wandered around and even twitched. All of this just added to the tense atmosphere in the room, full of people who would've been there anyway and those affected by the 'zombie attack'. It was kinda weird. Apparently, the ' Zombies' had been quite violent in their attempts to make people eat candy floss.

Someone coughed, and it sounded like "Sitdown." Oblivious, Misha continued to pace throughout the room, drawing harsh stares. She was too worried, it had been AGES since they'd gotten here, since she spotted Kotarou talking to some strange looking people... she didn't really know if she was supposed to wait until someone told her Minoru was ok, or was she supposed to leave when she got Minoru there? Did Kotarou expect her to go down and meet him?

Where was he?

"Phwea!" she sighed and plopped her head on a table in the kids area. A few more people started to mutter, but she didn't hear. "Kotarou kuuuun, where are ya suuu?" she quietly moaned. She turned her head towards the window and saw...

...Kotarou?

With inhuman speed, she leapt up and ran to the window. It WAS Kotarou! He was... running? Scared? He dove into an alley and hid on one side of a dumpster. Eventually, a man appeared. Or rather, his aura did. Misha gasped. Just the fact that this person was so powerful she could SEE his aura was amazing, but it actually made him a little hard to see. She couldn't tell whether he was benevolent or not... she hadn't seen an aura like that even when she was a good angel.

But Kotarou was running from him...

Before she could think of anything else, Misha ran out of the waiting room.


	22. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Devros is mine, all the other characters are copyrighted to their respective creators.

Disclaimer: Devros is mine

A: Devros finds Kotarou before Misha appears.  
B. Devros misses Kotarou, but Misha appears.  
C. Devros finds Kotarou and Misha appears.  
 **D. Devros walks past Kotarou, and runs to the hospital.**

 **Chapter 22:**

Kotarou ran and left the fight behind him. He had no idea how powerful Shizuru or Devros were, but he heard crashes and explosions. If he had stayed, he would just get in the way... assuming one of them wasn't willing to hurt him.

Since he was running fast, he soon began to feel tired. His lungs ached and his limbs began to feel heavy. He looked around wildly, searching for a place to rest. A place where he could hide. In case Devros won and came after him.

Kotarou spotted an alleyway with a dumpster, and dove into it. He sat in who-knows-what on the other side of the dumpster, leaned back and gasped heavily. It actually hurt to breath so heavily, but he had to.

It took him a while to recover fully, and when he did, he looked up to see the hospital. He frowned. Misha was still in there; probably completely unaware that someone who had killed angels was around. Why would anyone do that? Did Devros... actually look for angels to kill?

"Kota...rou," a male gasped. Devros? Kotarou covered his mouth and tried to breath as quietly as possible. His heart hammered so hard, it felt like it was about to jump out. "...you... here?" the voice almost didn't sound like Devros', it was so... tired. But it was similar enough to convince Kotarou. He stayed absolutely still as the footsteps, and panting, came closer.

"Whu...AAT?"

Kotarou was startled by Devros' yell, and he leaned forwards to peek past the dumpster. He just managed to catch sight of Devros', running towards the hospital.


	23. Pita Ten: A voted Story Chapter 23 And End Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ None of the characters belong to me.

_Disclaimer:_ None of the characters belong to me.

Huge A/N:

A few months ago, I posted up the draft version of the 23rd chapter of this story, and put it up for voting in three places. The turnout was very... poor, shall I say, and almost all the threads soon disappeared through lack of interest. I gave up on the story then.

I wish to at least present a summary of how it would have ended, but due to the nature of the story, vote fic, I can only post up what COULD have happened. So here's the draft of chapter 23 and a summary of what MAY have happened afterwards.

  
**Chapter 23:**   


A. It was a trick to lure Kotarou out.  
B. It was a trick, but Misha arrives.  
C. Devros saw Misha.  
 **D. Devros spotted someone else.**

Kotarou crawled forwards, carefully avoiding all the junk on the ground. When he reached the end of the alley, he tentatively leaned forwards to look. Devros stood, looking small and nervous in front of a very tall... woman? with long, flowing black hair and angular features. She seemed to be cheerfully talking, her eyes were closed and her well-lipsticked mouth was in a constant smile.

Carefully and quietly, Kotarou edged out of the alley and snuck up to them, until he could hear their conversation. Not that it did him any good, he couldn't understand it at all. Sometimes, he'd hear things that sounded like words he knew, but he doubted he could even make a lot of the sounds he heard. But Devros understood, even spoke back, and whatever the woman was saying made him shake.

"KO-TAH-ROU KUUUUN!" someone... MISHA, yelled.

Kotarou gasped and looked up, saw nothing, and looked down. He was relieved to see that she wasn't using her powers, just running along the road, but unbelivably fast. What if... he turned towards Devros, who looked shocked, pale. He was even stepping back, as if he was preparing to run.

The woman however... had finally opened her eyes.  
They were TINY!

Before Kotarou could say anything, Misha slid in front of him, completly blocking Kotarou's view. "Don't any of ya's DARE hurt Kotarou kun!" she yelled.

Someone laughed lightly. It wasn't Devros, but it wasn't a normal woman's laugh either. Kotarou shoved a bunch of pink hair out of his face and looked at the woman. Her eyes were closed, once again, and a hand, that was as big as her head, covered her mouth. When she stopped laughing, 'she' opened her eyes. "You have nothing to fear from me, Ma'am," 'she' said, "and please, call me 'Mr. Yang."

Mr.

MR?

  
**End Summary:**   


Assuming people would've voted for: A. Devros is gone. Mr. Yang talks to Kotarou and Misha.

Mr. Yang (from "The Antique Gift Shop" by Lee Eun) starts to talk to Kotarou, and seems to know who he is. While this chat is going on, Devros runs away to another variation.

Eventually, Mr. Yang reveals that he's there because he works at an Antique shop, and his boss stupidly sold a very dangerous pair of boots to a young boy. He had been searching for the boy for a long time, and was 'lucky' to be nearby when he heard news of the 'zombie outbreak'.

Kotarou and Misha, very surprised, talk about the boots Minoru have. Eventually, the boots are returned to him, everyone recovers, and strange things continue to happen to Kotarou and co.


End file.
